


Burning Desire

by songofgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Omega verse AU. The High Council meeting is cut short simply because a Mated Pair cannot take their eyes off each other whilst one of them is in heat. Romana/Braxiatel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

Romana was going to quite possibly send Irving Braxiatel into his next regeneration after this. She could see his, oh, so very smug look from across the council table they were currently sitting at the moment and Romana knew that he knew what she was going through at this moment in time and was doing everything in her power to not kiss that smirk off his arrogant face.

 

Once the council meeting finished-which seemed to have taken even longer than she wanted it to and she was hardly surprised as Darkel was mostly to blame for that and she cast Braxiatel a very subtle look across the table that was for him only for she wished to see him in her chambers once she departed from the meeting.

 

“Excuse me.” She spoke stiffly and she quickly left the table, feeling the heat rise through her stomach as though she was on fire. She had to put up a whole facade in front of everyone into thinking she was the Alpha where as in fact she was merely Omega. It wasn't that hard, considering she was in charge anyway but in their relationship, it was...different. 

 

They had become Mates purely for political and safety reasons. Both held high positions of power on Gallifrey and Braxiatel had his Collection. Being Mates to one another held many opportunities and safety sanctions and it came extremely handy during diplomatic meetings as it came with many benefits with them being Mates. They tried to keep it secret for a while but Darkel could not keep her nose out of other people's business and both Romana and Braxiatel agreed they would rather tell the public themselves from their own mouths that they were Mates rather than having it spoken from a snake.

 

Romana bit back a growl, biting down on her tongue as she stormed past the Chancellory guards, ignoring their greetings. Damn it. She didn't care for them right now. Rassilon, the mere thought of Braxiatel lying there naked on the bed waiting for her...

 

She groaned and buried her face in her hands, hoping nobody could see her and she stormed into her private office where K9 was waiting for her, much to her disappointment. She'll be having words with that man. 

 

“Mistress.” K9 greeted her as she walked past him, stripping off her sash and robes. Already she could tell K9 was analysing her. “You are in heat.”

 

“Oh, well spotted K9.” Romana retorted with a drip of irony to her tone and she paced up and down in her apartment as she waited for Braxiatel to arrive. Rassilon, what was taking him so long? She wouldn't be half surprised if he was doing this on purpose, making her wait like this whilst her heat was driving her crazy. “Anything else you'd like to add whilst you at it?”

 

“If you do not have your Mate with you by several microspans, you-”

 

Luckily, the doors opened and Braxiatel swept in, looking as smug as ever. Oh, what Romana wouldn't give to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face. “Madame President.” He purred in greetings, walking over to her.

 

Without another word, she marched over to Braxiatel and pushed him up against the wall with her body pressed against his, needing to get as close to him as possible to satisfy her heat but this wasn't enough. K9 took this as a hint to leave and he went to preoccupy his time else where in her apartment.

 

“My lady.” Braxiatel growled once her lips found his neck and he arched his neck up, letting her have as much skin as she desired as her lips made their way up from his collarbone to his own. His alpha side not liking the fact she was taking control and he let his Omega did for a while, before he put his hands on her waist and swapped their positions and he began to take charge and Romana let out a little disgruntled noise but was satisfied that Braxiatel needed this as much as her.

 

Her hands left the wall and began to tug eagerly at his clothes and Braxiatel was more than happy to aid her in her efforts. Oh, he could  _ smell  _ her. She was furious with him, her face flushed, the fire in her eyes and her blonde hair mused from being against the wall. He hadn't seen her this hot and bothered since her last heat and it was magnificent. Really, he should hire an artist to captivate that moment for ever in a painting and hang it up in his private Collection for nobody else to see but him.

 

“My lady,” He began once her lips left his, his mouth never far away from hers. “You are angry with me.”

 

“Shut up Braxiatel.” She grumbled.

 

He was more than happy to oblige, mostly because her lips crushed against his again, something his alpha side was more than happy about. He felt her hips arching up against his and Braxiatel's fingers fumbled with her robes quickly and she gave a triumphant sound when they fell to the floor with ease. 

 

Romana own hands moved to his fly and he gave a low chuckle as she pressed further against him and pretended to ignore the effect it had on her, teasing her as he leaned forward and traced a finger against her jaw-bone teasingly. His nose gently brushing against hers briefly before he nipped at her lips.

 

She groaned at his touch, her Omega side losing herself completely before she resisted and pulled away. “Take your clothes off.” She demanded, pushing down his trousers.

 

“Now, now, my lady. That is not the polite way to ask.” He purred, the burning desire for her could be seen clearly in his icy grey eyes. “Get on the bed.” He ordered, pulling away. “I will join you later.”

 

He watched her go to their bed-of course, Braxiatel had to insist on getting a king sized bed for the both of them which was bigger than what she would normally have but it made Braxiatel happy. Braxiatel began to get undressed, (painfully slow and deliberate whilst making eye contact with his Mate). He watched her breathing gently, her breasts and skin waiting to be touched and he could almost hear the rhythm of her heartsbeats. She was a painted canvas and not one he was about to paint over or cast aside any time soon and when he was naked, he fell onto the bed on top of her and that was the moment Braxiatel knew that he wouldn't have this any other way for both were complete when their naked skins met.

 

They felt complete and they wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

 

 


End file.
